Alder
Alder is the last-generation Traveler from Denduron and a Bedoowan knight. He assisted Bobby on the territories of Denduron, Zadaa, Ibara, Second Earth, and Third Earth. He was seemingly killed when a security force of dados fired machine guns at him, but he returned to Third Earth with the other Travelers. Backstory Alder wanted to become a Bedoowan knight, however his master at the Training Academy treated him in an inferior manner in comparison to the others and therefore did not receive proper training and was abased by the others. One day, he encouter Wencil of Peldar whom taught him how to make weapons and swordfighting. His new master tasked him to go look for a ring in the mines where he met Press that told him about the Travelers. After he did so, he conviced King Karel to knight him. He was then invited to join the elite of the royal guard. Appearance and Personality Alder is a large man, tall and thick, with long limbs and big hands. This makes him rather gawky in appearance. He has dark brown hair that falls to his shoulders and hangs in his face. Alder is quite awkward, especially when he meets new people or finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He can be shy and mostly keeps to himself. He is not necessarily dumb, but sometimes, overly-complicated discussions and sarcastic comments go over his head. Alder can sometimes take things too literally as well. It's in moments of misunderstanding, though, that his sense of humor really shines. He has a big heart and, in certain situations, he can actually be the voice of reason. He is not afraid to speak his mind, particularly when he must tell his friends what they need to hear instead of what they want to. Alder won't dive head first into danger, but as hesitant as he can be, he will do what is necessary for the sake of his friends or the greater good. He cares deeply for his friends and respects the other Travelers immensely. Abilities Fighting Skills Alder is clumsy in practice; however, he is a very skilled warrior. His training as a knight contributes to his knowledge of of weapons and combat, and along with Loor, he teaches Bobby how to fight. Alder has incredible physical strength and keen eyesight as well. He is, overall, a strong knight that definitely should not be underestimated. Traveler Powers #Bringing back other Travelers from the dead: The only example of this seen was when Bobby brought Loor back from the dead, but it's believed that all Travelers possess this power. #Quick healing: Travelers are known to heal quickly, not immediately, but quickly. #Rapid regeneration: Bobby and Alder have shown the ability to heal each other in a matter of seconds. #Flume usage: Alder, like all the Travelers, has the ability to use the flumes without damaging them. During the events of The Soldiers of Halla, Alder and his fellow Travelers gain Saint Dane's abilities of transformation and self-resurrection as well as the ability to travel without using the flumes. Role in the Series ''The Merchant of Death'' Alder first appears in the Merchant of Death after being contacted by Loor to help rescue Uncle Press. He is originally mistaken by Bobby to be the enemy, but is later found out to be the Traveler from Denduron. Alder gets Bobby and Loor into the Bedoowan Castle and later gets Press free. After destroying the Bedoowan Castle, he stays on Denduron to help rebuild and make peace. ''The Rivers of Zadaa'' Alder came back in The Rivers of Zadaa to help train Bobby so he could fight against Saint Dane after his nearly being killed him. He stayed with them throughout the rest of the book. ''The Pilgrims of Rayne'' In The Pilgrims of Rayne, Bobby and Siry went to Denduron to get tak to fight off an army of DADOs on Ibara. When Alder was told of Bobby's plan, he was hesitant at first but finally agreed on the condition that he go to Ibara with them. ''Raven Rise'' After the events of The Pilgrims of Rayne, Alder returns the "DADO killers" to Quillan and tries to return to Ibara. After an unsuccessful attempt to do so, he returns home to Denduron. During his trip through the flume, he sees an image of members of the Lowsee tribe preparing for war. The image startles him, as they are normally a peaceful tribe. When he lands back on Denduron, he discovers that the Quigs have returned and that Saint Dane is active again. He tries to stop the tribes from going to way by blowing up the tak mine, but is unsuccessful and put in jail. After freeing Alder, Bobby and Alder head to Second Earth. They find their way into Yankee Stadium, where the Bronx Massacre takes place. Alder tries to stop Naymeer but is shot and supposedly killed by his guards. He later appears on Third Earth at the end of the book. ''The Soldiers of Halla'' Alder is first seen on Third Earth with the other Travelers. He meets Wencil, the Traveler of Denduron who precedes him. Wencil explains his destiny and past to him and takes him to Solara. Then, Alder goes to Denduron and unsuccessfully tries to find the exiles of Ravinia. He goes back to Solara after being contacted by Press and discusses battle strategies. He travels to Eelong and creates a flume to Third Earth with the other Travelers. He goes to Third Earth through it and fights in the battle against Ravinia. Finally, he returns to Solara. Trivia *Alder do not like Coca Cola as shown in Raven Rise. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:The Merchant of Death characters Category:The Rivers of Zadaa characters Category:Denduron inhabitants Category:The Pilgrims of Rayne characters Category:Raven Rise characters Category:The Soldiers of Halla characters